A flash memory cell can be a field effect transistor (FET) that includes a select gate, a floating gate, a drain, and a source. A cell can be read by grounding the source, and applying a voltage to a bitline connected with the drain. By applying a voltage to the wordline connected to the select gate, the cell can be switched on and off.
Programming a cell includes trapping excess electrons in the floating gate to increase voltage. This reduces the current conducted by the memory cell when the select voltage is applied to the select gate. The flash cell is programmed when the cell current is less than a reference current when the select voltage is applied. The cell is erased when the cell current is greater than the reference current and the select voltage is applied.